<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say the Word and I Will be Your Man by bertererei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835950">Say the Word and I Will be Your Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertererei/pseuds/bertererei'>bertererei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Foul Language, Implied war and other violent things, M/M, Marcel-Reiner Swap, Minor Injuries, awkward teenagers being awkward, just relax and laugh, romcom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertererei/pseuds/bertererei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel is a genius when it comes to coming up with a plan... So why is it that his plan only fails when it comes to Eren?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcel Galliard | Berwick/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say the Word and I Will be Your Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a story in which Marcel did not save Reiner. That's it. That's the story. The end. You know what this is, so you can stop reading now.</p><p>Warning: Marcel-Reiner Swap AU. Marcel x Eren. Romcom. Foul language. Awkward teenager being awkward. Background injuries. Implied war and other violent things one does in war. Just relax and laugh.</p><p>It's a bit late, but happy birthday, Marcel.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing he registers when he comes to is that he's cold.</p><p>And no wonder.</p><p>His clothes are all missing except for his underwear. His left leg has been bandaged up, even though it doesn't even throb. Judging from the blood on the bandages, though, he gets an inkling of a feeling he knows why. Damn himself for healing his wounds while he was unconscious. He thought his training would stop himself from doing something so stupid.</p><p>Marcel slowly sits up.</p><p>There's a river flowing peacefully within walking distance of him. Between the river and him is a fire that's drying clothes and gears. Eren sits on the other side of the fire (closer to the river), tying a tree branch as a splint for his arm. He's missing his shirt but has his pants on (that's not very fair, now is it, Eren?). Actually, now that Marcel looks closer, isn't that Eren's shirt that was used as bandages around Marcel's leg?</p><p>It can't be healthy for his heart to suddenly start racing like that.</p><p>"You awake?" Eren asks without glancing up from his work.</p><p>"Y-yeah." Marcel clears his throat and tries again. "I'm awake. You uh... you alright?"</p><p>"Arm isn't broken."</p><p>Then why are you putting it in a splint? That's not very honest, Eren.</p><p>"What uh... what happened?" Marcel asks.</p><p>Eren still doesn't look up, focus seemingly on the task before him. "I fucked up. Was more interested in competing against Jean than pay attention to my surrounding. Slammed into you. Our wires got crossed. We took a tumble off that cliff and fell into that river. Any of this ring a bell?"</p><p>He sounds pissed, Marcel notes. Makes sense. It's rare as it is for Eren to make a rookie mistake. Jean must have really pressed all the wrong buttons if Eren lost his cool. And he probably blames himself for what happened instead of asking why Marcel was hanging out in that tree like someone with too much time on their hands, because the answer to the question is that Marcel was watching Eren like the creep he is. But hey, Eren didn't ask, so Marcel can pretend to not be a creep for a little bit longer.</p><p>"How's your leg? It looked pretty bad when I bandaged it," Eren says, finally looking up.</p><p>It's already healed, Marcel can't bring himself to say. Not when Eren's eyes are locked onto him, brows furrowed in worry. It's so not fair how easily Eren can make his mouth feel so dry with just a single look.</p><p>"I don't even feel it," he manages lightly.</p><p>"You don't feel...? It's numb?!" Eren demands, eyes wide in alarm.</p><p>Okay. Shit. That was not what Marcel should have said.</p><p>Eren stands up and makes his way over to Marcel's side. And god, can Marcel be any more of a shit human? All he can focus on is the fact that Eren is shirtless. Eren is shirtless and walking towards him. Isn't this situation pretty much straight out from one of those romance novels Porco used to pretend he didn't read? Minus the part where they're both injured...? Maybe? He doesn't actually remember what those novels said. And what the hell is he thinking of when Eren is kneeling right next to him?</p><p>Marcel gulps heavily. "I-I'm okay. It's not numb like I can't feel my legs. It's more like... like I don't register any pain! Haha... U-uh... W-why don't I help you with your arm while you're here?"</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want me to look over your leg?" Eren asks.</p><p>It is most definitely better for Marcel's pride and dignity that Eren doesn't look any closer at Marcel's lower half, and not just because of titan healing.</p><p>"H-here, I'll bandage your arm."</p><p>Eren looks uncertain, but he holds his arm for Marcel to wrap the make-shift bandages around. And Marcel is trying really, really hard not to be a creep, but man, Eren smells really good. They all use the same soap when they wash. So by that logic, they should all smell the same (Hehe. They smell the same). But it feels like Eren's smell is a little more...</p><p>"You're leaning kind of close," Eren tells him.</p><p>Marcel jerks back, feeling his cheeks burn. "S-sorry. I just... I can't even come up with a good excuse for it."</p><p>"You're so weird." Eren shakes his head. "If you need me to move so you can wrap it better, just let me know. You don't need to strain yourself like that."</p><p>If Marcel were to ask Eren to move even closer, would Eren do so?</p><p>... It's probably for the best that Marcel doesn't voice that out loud.</p><p>"Hey, are you sure it's not broken? It looks a little... er... like it shouldn't look like that."</p><p>Marcel, of course, isn't a medical expert by any stretch of imagination. But he's pretty darn sure that arms aren't supposed to look like that. Call it a Warrior's intuition. Or common sense. Or even comparing to his own arm. Any of the above works.</p><p>"I can still move it, so it's fine."</p><p>That's not what Marcel asked. "But doesn't it hurt?"</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>He dodged the question again. It must hurt a lot. Then again, Marcel was unconscious for a while. So Eren must have not only dragged both of them out of the water, but made the fire, stripped them both of clothing, and bandaged Marcel. Damn it. Why the hell did he have to be unconscious when Eren was stripping him?</p><p>Marcel takes Eren's arm and carefully bandages it without saying anything more. It would have been easier for Eren if he had just healed this before Marcel woke up. He could have pretended that he wasn't injured in the first place. Wouldn't that have made moving everything easier on Eren?</p><p>It's a theory that he's starting to believe is true.</p><p>Rod Reiss said that the powers of the Founding Titan can only be used by someone with the royal blood. Then doesn't it stand to reason that Eren can't use it at all? Not even to heal his arm?</p><p>Marcel kisses the bandaged arm.</p><p>"You're such a sap," Eren tells him. But he looks more amused than disgusted, so Marcel decides to press his luck.</p><p>"You don't find it romantic?"</p><p>Eren rolls his eyes and pulls his arm back. "Save your romance for someone you love. Not for tasteless pranks."</p><p>A prank, huh? Does Marcel seem insincere? Just what about him comes across as such? If he fixes that, would Eren finally see Marcel for who he is? A murderous Warrior that sacrificed one of his own without hesitation who loves Eren so much that he's willing to throw away his pride and become a salker?</p><p>... On second thought, maybe this is better.</p><p>"So uh... d-do we need to look for a way back?" Marcel asks as casually as he can manage.</p><p>Eren gives him a look but doesn't call him out on it. "Don't think so. Even if Jean was too much of an asshole to report that we fell, Mikasa won't let it slip. They'll come find us sooner or later. We just need to hold here until then."</p><p>"Do you think... it'll take them a while?"</p><p>"How the hell should I know?"</p><p>Marcel tries really hard to make his smile as innocent as possible. "It's starting to get a bit chilly, don't you think?"</p><p>Eren stares blankly at Marcel's face for a bit. Then slowly, his eyes travel down. Marcel straightens, proudly displaying everything he has, and isn't disappointed at all when Eren quickly turns away, face flushing red. That's right! That's right! Be more aware of Marcel! Notice him!</p><p>"S-s-sorry! Y-you were drenched, a-a-and y-your leg needed to be looked at. Er... I-I'll go get your clothes! Y-yeah. I'll just-"</p><p>Okay. Pause.</p><p>Marcel knows exactly how this comes across. He's an asshole and a jerk. Yes, yes. He's heard worse. Something-something evil murderer who kills children and tortures people for fun. It's all true.</p><p>But let him explain his plan.</p><p>With those panicked words, Eren will stand up abruptly. If Marcel were to just... very gently grab him by his (non-injured!) arm, he can shift Eren's current balance so that Eren would come tumbling on top of Marcel. In other words! Eren will land safely in Marcel's arms in a very loving caress! Eren will stare at Marcel with those adorable flushed cheeks and realize just how earnest Marcel's feelings are for him! Their blushing faces will draw closer and closer and...</p><p>W-w-well, there's no need to examine his plans that will 110% most definitely come true any further than that.</p><p>Marcel is a genius when it comes to coming up with a plan. Of course, he got this right. His plan has never steered him wrong. Not when he made the conscious decision to let Reiner be eaten and replaced by a complete stranger. Not when he decided to take the risk to pick up the royal bastard girl, even though money and food was tight. Not when he decided to join the military to find the new owner of the Founding Titan after Rod Reiss spilled the beans (after some torture, of course. Why people don't trust someone as honorable and great as Marcel with secret information is the real mystery).</p><p>So why is it that his plan only fails when it comes to Eren?</p><p>He reaches for Eren the same time Eren stands up. But he must have mistimed it or miscalculated how fast Eren would stand or where to grab. Because his hand is most definitely not grabbing Eren's arm.</p><p>His hand is gripping Eren's pants leg.</p><p>Eren's...?</p><p>He sees just a flash of pure rage on Eren's face before Eren falls face-flat to the ground. That cannot be good for his arm, splint or not.</p><p>Marcel wants to dig up a hole and bury himself in it.</p><p>"E-Eren...? S-sorry. I-I er... I wasn't trying to..."</p><p>"Marcel, eat shit."</p><p>Yeah... He deserved that one.</p><p>Eren pushes himself to a sitting position and turns to glare at Marcel. "Look, I get that you hate me. But for just a bit, can you please stop messing with me?"</p><p>H-huh?! Hate??? Where did Eren get such a heinous conclusion from? How did he arrive on it? Did Annie tell him that as a sharp reminder to Marcel of their duty? They cannot go home without the Founding Titan, and if they don't go home, their loved ones back in Liberio will all be turned into pure titans. Marcel knows that, Annie. He does. It's not his fault that Grisha Jaeger stole the Founding Titan and gave it to his son! Nor is it his fault that the best way to track someone down is joining the military. A-and it's most definitely not his fault that he fell head over heels for Eren, alright?</p><p>How can he help himself when Eren's this damned cute?</p><p>"T-t-that's not it! That's not! I-I just... f-figured that the clothes are probably still wet. S-s-so we should c-c-c-cuddle for warmth!"</p><p>Eren's expression is filled with distrust and disgust. Marcel wants to cry. But it's better to say that than for Eren to think that he hates him! He'd much rather be a creepy stalker than... Wait no. That's not that much better.</p><p>"If you weren't going to hold me, then why did you strip me?!" Marcel whines.</p><p>Ah, what a breathtakingly cute blush.</p><p>"Don't phrase it like that! Your leg was badly injured, so I had no choice. A-and what if you had other injuries? I'm not going to be the asshole who let my comrade die during training because I was too embarrassed to strip someone!"</p><p>"But then you just left me naked in the middle of the woods!"</p><p>Eren's blush darkens. "Shut up! Shut up! I didn't want you to catch a cold, alright? And why the hell are you making it out like I abandoned you?! I'm still here, aren't I?"</p><p>Marcel opens his arms wide and looks to Eren expectedly. He then waits.</p><p>At first, Eren tilts his head to the side, brows furrowing in confusion. Then it must have dawned on him exactly what Marcel is waiting for. Eren's blush spreads down to his neck.</p><p>"You are an asshole."</p><p>With such harsh words, Eren marches over to the fire and picks up Marcel's clothes. He throws them at Marcel's head.</p><p>Eren - 2. Marcel - 0.</p><p>*</p><p>"Don't you think you're sitting really far away?" Marcel calls.</p><p>Eren is sitting on the other side of the fire, far away from Marcel as he can get while still staying within the warmth of it. He glares at Marcel.</p><p>"And whose fault is that?"</p><p>Marcel is (fully dressed, by the way) on the verge of bursting into metaphorical tears (he's not a real loser. He wouldn't cry over being embarrassed). His leg doesn't even hurt, but he has to put up at least a small pretense like he does or Eren will...</p><p>Wait.</p><p>But isn't that a good thing? Eren came close to him when he said that it didn't hurt at all. So maybe if he were to stand and walk around, Eren will rush to his side?</p><p>There's no way that his plan will fail for the third straight time.</p><p>"You know, I'm feeling hungry," Marcel says loudly.</p><p>He stands up without further fanfare and grins at Eren. Come! Run to Marcel! He'll accept it with open arms!</p><p>"W-what are you doing?" Eren asks in alarm. "Doesn't that hurt?"</p><p>Marcel tilts his head, pretending to think. Then still grinning, he jumps up and down. "Tada!"</p><p>Something hard smacks into Marcel's head.</p><p>He's distinctly aware of the look of guilt on Eren's face and the rock that just landed on the ground as the world tilts and turns black.</p><p>*</p><p>"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck..."</p><p>Marcel's head is throbbing. On one hand, it seems his training finally kicked in so he didn't heal. On the other hand, his head hurts.</p><p>He opens his eyes to Eren worriedly hovering over him.</p><p>This is the best. Head? Pain? Hah! Totally worth it.</p><p>Perhaps what he should have done is pretend to be in a lot of pain instead. He makes a note of that for next time.</p><p>Hehe. He's already planning a next time.</p><p>"M-Marcel...? You okay?" Eren asks nervously.</p><p>"My head throbs. And... I'm a bit thirsty."</p><p>Marcel checked before he fell unconscious. Neither of them have any form of a water flask. If Eren wants to give Marcel a drink, he's going to have to... to... g-get creative. Hahaha... Y-yeah. Let's go with that. And by creative, Marcel's thinking something along the lines of Eren's lips-</p><p>A wet cloth is shoved in Marcel's mouth.</p><p>"I figured you'd be thirsty," Eren says. "So I went ahead and cut a bit of my pants and drenched it in the river."</p><p>That's too creative, Eren!</p><p>"D-does it throb a lot?" Eren asks, watching Marcel suck on the piece of cloth.</p><p>Marcel pulls the cloth out and sits up. He has two options here. The first, he tells Eren that this is nothing, which is his gut reaction, and assure him that Marcel is completely fine. Or he pretend to be in pain and milk Eren's worry for all it's worth. Seeing that Marcel is a mega creep with ulterior motives, it should be obvious what he chooses, right?</p><p>"Eren," Marcel says seriously. "I don't hate you. I've never hated you."</p><p>He chooses the third option: Confess his feelings to Eren.</p><p>"Huh? A-ah... I-is that so...?"</p><p>Eren sounds really distracted by something. But this is really the perfect time. Marcel has been injured by what he assumes is the rock that Eren chucked at his head for being an ass. That means Eren's guilt levels are through the roof. If Marcel tells Eren exactly how he feels right now, then Eren's guilt will make sure that he accepts Marcel's feelings, even if he doesn't feel the same way.</p><p>And yes, that's a scummy thing to do. But he's certain that he can get Eren to love him back. He just needs the chance to show Eren his cool side.</p><p>"I don't know how you got that impression... A-actually, I do have some ideas. It was Annie, right? Don't listen to her. She's just mad at me because I... because of some personal stuff. We can talk about that at a later time o-once we're... A-anyways, the thing is that I've always really, really... What are you staring at like that?"</p><p>Eren slowly raises his hands. "Marcel, I need you to stay very, very still."</p><p>There's a predator behind him, isn't there?</p><p>"When I say duck, you duck. Okay?"</p><p>Marcel nods. He sees that Eren has a rock in one hand. Is that rock going to be enough? If not, is Marcel going to have to transform? Their gears are a bit far away, but Marcel might be able to reach it. And with Eren's arm what it is, Marcel really shouldn't rely on Eren to kill whatever it is by himself.</p><p>Okay. When Eren gives the signal, Marcel is going to jump to grab one of their blades.</p><p>"Duck!"</p><p>Marcel launches himself towards where the gears are by the fire. With a blade in one hand, he turns and...</p><p>"Whew! Killed it!" Eren says, proudly holding up a snake. "I didn't think dinner will just come right up to us to eat! You said you were hungry earlier, right? Let's cook... How'd you get there so fast? Does your leg really not hurt?"</p><p>"I-if you want, you can examine me. I'd gladly strip," Marcel offers.</p><p>Eren holds up his hand. "I'll pass."</p><p>Eren - 5. Marcel - 0.</p><p>*</p><p>Marcel watches as Eren prepares the snake to eat. Although Marcel insisted that he can prepare it, he realized too late that he actually has no idea how to prepare a snake. Maybe if it was some other meat, he would feel more comfortable... But a snake? Aren't those poisonous? It would be really bad if Marcel does the wrong thing and both of them end up getting poisoned on top of everything.</p><p>The two of them sit much closer than before by the fire as Eren works. Marcel wouldn't have minded if they sat even closer, but he doesn't want to get in Eren's way, especially since Eren's already struggling as it is with only one hand.</p><p>But man, Eren's hands are full of callouses. It only makes sense. How often did Marcel look around for Eren after training, only to find that Eren was still at it? Even after everyone has already left, Eren would practice for hours more if the instructors didn't chase him off or Armin and Mikasa came to collect him. Is it that important to him? To kill all the titans in the world?</p><p>And once he realizes that there are more terrifying monsters outside of those walls, what would he do? Kill all of them, too?</p><p>"Hey, can you stop staring? It's distracting," Eren says.</p><p>Marcel can't help but to grin at those words. "Do I distract you, Eren?"</p><p>"Yeah. You stare so intensely like you're trying to curse me."</p><p>Can't it be something cuter like Marcel is studying him? O-or something romantic like... like he's observing all the little characteristics that he loves so much about Eren? Why does it have to be a curse?</p><p>"Eren, do you hate me?"</p><p>"H-huh? W-where'd that come from? Why would I hate you?"</p><p>Eren sounds distracted. All of his attention is on the snake, which makes perfect sense. But Marcel doesn't feel satisfied at all.</p><p>"So you don't hate me?" Marcel repeats.</p><p>"Don't hate."</p><p>"Then do you like me?"</p><p>"Sure, you're a cool guy when you're not being weird."</p><p>Not enough.</p><p>Marcel leans in closer. "So you like me?"</p><p>Eren doesn't answer, so Marcel moves in closer. C'mon, don't ignore him. Marcel wants to know. Why won't Eren look at him and-</p><p>Because Marcel moved so close, when Eren turns to look at him, their noses brush.</p><p>Marcel's brain shuts down. He can't register anything but the soft movement of air that must be from when Eren is slowly breathing in and out. And oh, oh no. They're so damned close. Does Marcel smell? He does, doesn't he? But how the hell does Eren end up smelling so good despite all that? They went through the same thing (well, almost anyways), didn't they?</p><p>He leans in. Of course, he leans in. His brain shut down. So his body just continued to do what he was doing earlier. And that's lean in.</p><p>Except huh? Wait. Wait. Leaning in? Doesn't that mean that he'll...</p><p>Eren's eyelashes are so unexpectedly long and pretty. And whoa, were his eyes always this bright and gorgeous? Marcel can't stop staring.</p><p>"Oh! I found them! Mikasa, Eren is-"</p><p>It's because Marcel's brain shut down.</p><p>That's all he can say as his defense.</p><p>He bites down on Eren's nose as hard as he can.</p><p>"What the fuck?!"</p><p>*</p><p>No shock, Marcel's only injury is the bruise he got from when Eren threw a rock at his head. Eren's injury is his sprained arm that probably went through the wringer, trying to keep Marcel safe. Marcel is purposefully not counting the bite marks on Eren's nose. That disappeared after a few minutes, anyways! How the hell do people leave love marks when they disappear so quickly?</p><p>"You are a disgusting piece of shit," Annie tells him as greeting.</p><p>"We should just grab him and go. He won't be able to fight against all of us," Bertolt mumbles.</p><p>Marcel shakes his head. "It's always better to have an ally. Eren's crafty as it is. If he disagrees with us, he'll make our journey home a living hell for sure. Just give me some time, I'll convince him to fall in love with-"</p><p>"Like you've been trying to do for the last two years?" Ymir asks, looking bored. "How's that going for you?"</p><p>"I almost made real progress today."</p><p>Historia sighs. "Like you did last week? Or the month before? Or the-"</p><p>"I have this covered! Shut up!"</p><p>*</p><p>Although Eren insists that he's fine, the instructors and the on-site doctors force him to spend the night in the clinic.</p><p>That means this is Marcel's chance to make his move.</p><p>He knows how much of a stickler for the rules Armin is, so he won't have to worry about Armin and Mikasa staying in the clinic past quiet hours. All he has to do is wait until he hears Armin return to the dorm and sneak out. Then he can have the entire night alone with Eren!</p><p>It's fool-proof!</p><p>Marcel's a genius at coming up with plans!</p><p>*</p><p>Why the hell isn't Eren in bed in the clinic?!</p><p>Marcel has skipped past the steps of wanting to cry and tear out his hair to silently spurting blood. Please! Eren! There should be a limit to how many times he's going to destroy all of Marcel's plans!</p><p>But moping about it alone in the empty clinic isn't going to help anyone.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Marcel trudges out of the clinic and...</p><p>Eren is outside, under the moonlight.</p><p>Eren is...</p><p>Marcel's heart won't stop hammering in his chest. If it wasn't for his titan healing, he would be terrified that he had some kind of a heart disease. As it is, he'll be able to heal whatever comes his way.</p><p>Everything except...</p><p>Marcel approaches Eren and coughs lightly to let Eren know that he's here.</p><p>Eren turns curiously, but his expression falls into that of disgusted annoyance when he sees Marcel.</p><p>Why is it that even his look of disgust looks so adorable? Thank god Porco isn't here to mock him, because Marcel knows he'll never hear the end of it.</p><p>"H-hey Eren. I-I er... w-wanted to apologize for-"</p><p>"You were injured. Seriously so. I didn't imagine that."</p><p>O-oh, is that what he's angry about? And not about the fact that Marcel bit him...? T-then is it okay if Marcel were to bite him again? Wait, no. He should probably answer Eren first.</p><p>"I heal fast," Marcel says.</p><p>Eren scowls. "Your leg was so messed up that I could see your bone."</p><p>"Really, <em>really</em> fast."</p><p>"It's not physically possible to heal that fast! And I know I didn't imagine your injury. But because you have none, I have to take a psych test to prove that I'm not insane."</p><p>Yeah, okay. Eren has every right to be pissed.</p><p>Marcel winces and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. What to do? He could risk it all and blurt out the truth right now. But knowing how everything else has turned out, he has no doubt that will just result in a nightmare to deal with. But to outright lie to Eren doesn't sit right with him.</p><p>How odd. He's never had trouble lying to people before.</p><p>But when it comes to Eren, it's hard. He doesn't think it's something as cliched as Eren is special to him (If that was the case, he wouldn't have lied so much to Porco). Rather, he thinks it's because of how Eren is. Because Eren is so blunt and honest, it makes Marcel want to be just as honest back.</p><p>"I can tell you the truth," Marcel declares.</p><p>He brazenly steps forward until he has invaded Eren's privacy. Eren surprises him by not backing away. Instead, Eren faces him straight on, staring into Marcel's eyes with defiance.</p><p>"But if I do, you have to promise to come with me. No questions asked. Just be with me until my time runs out. Unless you're ready to commit yourself to me, don't ask anything more from me."</p><p>For a desperate second, he wishes it.</p><p>That Eren would roll his eyes and call it a prank. That Eren would push Marcel back and say he doesn't want to hear it. That Eren would-</p><p>"Alright. Fine. I'll play your game."</p><p>H-huh? So E-Eren's going to...?</p><p>"I'm a very jealous person. If I'm to dedicate myself to one person, that person better as hell be dedicated back. Unless you're ready to commit yourself to me and only me, stop dreaming."</p><p>Eren smiles sweetly and steps back.</p><p>"Good night, Marcel."</p><p>But see, here's the thing that Eren doesn't know.</p><p>Marcel is a Warrior. He has been trained since at a young age to be able to react to unexpected situations as calmly as he can. He has fought in countless battlefields that would make the Survey Corps members look like babies. He knows how to think on his feet.</p><p>He grabs Eren's arm (the non-injured one!) and pulls Eren into his embrace. Eren stiffens in his arms, but Marcel has no plans on letting go any time soon.</p><p>A second passes in silence.</p><p>And another.</p><p>And another.</p><p>And...</p><p>"Okay, are you done?" Eren asks, clearly unimpressed.</p><p>"S-sorry. I just... I have so many things I want to say that I can't figure out where to start."</p><p>"Start with letting me go."</p><p>Marcel shakes his head. "You just said you love me. So I need to-"</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Eren tries to free himself from Marcel's grip, but Marcel doesn't let go. After a bit of a struggle, Eren seems to give up to glare at Marcel. "I didn't say that I love you. Don't put words in my mouth."</p><p>"But you said you'll dedicate your everything to me. That means you love me."</p><p>Eren lets out a long, tired sigh. Marcel gives just a bit so that they can look into each other's eyes.</p><p>"I'll love you back just as much," Marcel promises.</p><p>"Hey, why does it matter whether or not I love you?"</p><p>To be honest, it doesn't.</p><p>As Bertolt had said, it would be far simpler to just pick Eren up right now and leave. But Marcel wants to do this right. Not for Marley. Not because he's a Warrior. Not because so many people's lives are at stake if he messes up here.</p><p>But because he's a man in love, and he wants his beloved to love him just as much back.</p><p>"If I said it's because I love you, would you scoff at me?"</p><p>"Try a more believable reason," Eren says.</p><p>But there really isn't any other reason.</p><p>"It's because you're adorable. It's because you're hardworking. It's because you're so damned cool. It's because when I see you, I feel like my insides are going to explode with how much I love you. It's beca-"</p><p>Eren covers Marcel's mouth with his uninjured hand. With the moonlight's help, Marcel sees the red of Eren's ears.</p><p>"Fine! I get it! You're not going to budge on this stupid romance thing. Let's just... call it a night and go to sleep."</p><p>Marcel can't help but to grin at that. He shakes off Eren's hands and leans in next to Eren's ear. "You want to sleep with me?"</p><p>Eren covers his ear, but Marcel sees how red he's getting. How cute! How cute! Marcel wants to tease a bit longer... But that won't help with showing his sincerity, will it?</p><p>"I'll keep my promise. I'll tell you everything," Marcel says.</p><p>"That's fine. I didn't tell you I like you back because I wanted to hear your secrets."</p><p>... Huh?</p><p>Marcel blinks slowly. "That's not what you said just a second ago."</p><p>Eren pretends that he can't hear Marcel by looking away, his blushing face getting even redder. Could... it be? Did Eren pretend to not know Marcel's feelings? No, no. That's not like him. Eren's the type to honestly face the person if he ever learns someone likes him. Even Marcel could figure that out after watching Eren for so long.</p><p>"How long have you known I love you?" he asks.</p><p>"W-while I was in the clinic, Ymir and Historia stopped by."</p><p>They did?</p><p>"I wasn't going to believe them, but Annie, Bertolt, and even Armin testified for you."</p><p>Even Armin? Huh. Marcel should probably stop tripping that guy whenever no one's looking. I-it wasn't anything malicious. Marcel was just tired of how much of Eren's time this guy hogged. That's all.</p><p>"S-so I wanted to face you tomorrow, but then you ambushed me with your stupid spiel. And I just... g-got caught up in the moment."</p><p>Is that what Eren was thinking about so pensively under the moonlight?</p><p>He was thinking about Marcel.</p><p>Marcel feels like his chest is on fire. He doesn't know what kind of a feeling this is, but it's not exactly a bad kind of feeling. In fact, it's a bit addicting. He wonders if this is "love."</p><p>"Eren, I love you," he says, testing the grounds.</p><p>Slowly, Eren forces himself to face Marcel with a pout on his face. "W-what of it?"</p><p>"Won't you please say it back to me?"</p><p>From the way Eren hesitates, Marcel figures it'll take them a while longer to progress to that stage. But that's fine. Marcel doesn't mind if they take their time. Because the minute they return to Liberio, there's no doubt that Eren will be killed. So for as long as he can, as much as he can, Marcel will delay their return home.</p><p>Sorry, Annie. They will go home. They will. Just... after a bit more time.</p><p>Eren grabs Marcel by the front of his shirt with his non-injured hand. Then he yanks Marcel down until their noses are touching.</p><p>"I love you, too."</p><p>With such a soft whisper that sounds almost like a prayer, Eren kisses him.</p><p>And once again, Eren tosses Marcel's plans out the window.</p><p>Eren - 22. Marcel - 0.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fin.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The blade is held right up against Zeke's neck, but their War Chief doesn't even blink. He snarls back at the threat.</p><p>"I am Eren's <em>brother.</em> I will be the one to walk him down the aisle."</p><p>Mikasa, who is holding said blade against Zeke's neck, growls lowly. "I am his <em>sister.</em> I am more qualified to walk him."</p><p>Armin opens his mouth. Without glancing once in his direction, both angry dogs tell him, "No." Armin closes his mouth.</p><p>"How come Eren's the one getting walked down the aisle? What if I want to walk Marcel down?" Porco asks.</p><p>"No one wants to see Marcel in a dress," comes the cold response from Annie. </p><p>Marcel is of the opinion that he would look great in a dress. Annie just has no tastes. </p><p>"What? And we want to see Eren in one?" Porco asks with a look of clear disgust. Then he seems to pause for a second, possibly imagining something. Marcel doesn't like the way Porco's face just turned red.</p><p>"Hold up. I don't recall agreeing to a marriage," Eren protests. </p><p>But he must be fine with the dress, because he hasn't said anything about that. That's good. Because Marcel absolutely loves the thought of Eren wearing the frilly white of a wedding dress that he'll have the pleasure of unraveling on their wedding night...</p><p>"It's not really a marriage," Historia begins. </p><p>Ymir snorts. "Yeah. It's just an excuse to get shitfaced drunk."</p><p>"I just think that we should be focused on more important things like how Marley-"</p><p>"Marcel, I believe this is your cue," Bertolt says, motioning at Eren.</p><p>Eren frowns at them. "W-what are you talk-"</p><p>Marcel gladly silences Eren's words with his lips. "We will talk about it. But I don't think there's any harm in being happy while we talk."</p><p>"Marriage isn't going to make everything better," Eren complains.</p><p>But he leans back for another kiss, so Marcel's pretty sure that Eren sees it his way.</p><p>Eren - ?????. Marcel - 1.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>